


lending a hand

by ivefoundmygoldfish (melonpanparade)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonpanparade/pseuds/ivefoundmygoldfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a leg cramp and Merlin tries to alleviate the discomfort. But Merlin’s hands are very, very distracting...</p><p>Prompt: “You hurt your leg?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	lending a hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this tumblr meme](http://merlahad.tumblr.com/post/116722851918/whump-meme-send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of).
> 
> Chinese translation by [AlisaMiz12](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaMiz12/pseuds/AlisaMiz12) available [here](http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-167929-1-1.html) (registration required for access).

“You hurt your leg? Again?”

Harry cracks one eye open after the pain becomes bearable. The off-white paint of the wall stares back at him—a much less welcome sight than Merlin, he decides. Not that he has any trouble imagining the smirk on Merlin’s face, though. Whenever Merlin speaks with just that amount of amusement in his voice, it’s bound to be there. But—as with all matters concerning Harry’s wellbeing, Harry knows his fellow Kingsman also keeps a significant amount of concern hidden beneath it all. 

“It’s just a cramp,” Harry is quick to defend, gingerly stretching out his leg and flexing his toes upward in an attempt to alleviate the discomfort. “But if you could get your arse over here and bring some proper bedside manner with you right about now, I’d appreciate it.”

Merlin chuckles. “Your old age is showing, Harry. Next thing I know you’ll be telling me to get off your lawn.”

“Oh, shut it,” Harry says with fond exasperation. “I’m only three years older than you. And I still have hair.” The bed suddenly dips behind Harry, and then a long arm snakes around his waist, squeezing gently.

Silence fills the room momentarily—save for their breathing—and Harry is afraid Merlin’s actually taken the suggestion to shut up literally when a hand touches his calf, seeking out the affected area.

Merlin’s hands are large, his touch firm. He alternates between rubbing and kneading the cramped muscle with practised ease, adjusting pressure and location depending on Harry’s reaction. The immediate relief it brings causes Harry to groan aloud.

“Bloody hell, Merlin, your hands are _amazing_ ,” sighs Harry.  

“Mmm, I know; you said that earlier.”

Harry barks out a laugh. “I’m in pain, and the only thing you have on your mind is sex?” Merlin’s fingers make a rolling movement over his muscle, and although Harry is acutely aware of how sensual it must sound, he can’t help the noise it elicits from him.

“Noises like that make it very difficult to think about anything else,” replies Merlin, fingers working deftly.

“Your hands aren’t making it any easier.”

“It’s making it harder?”

Merlin’s breath ghosts over Harry’s ear. Harry shudders.

The massage is quickly feeling less clinical and more sensual as Merlin’s hand moves above his knee, rubbing up and down his thigh.

“Definitely harder.”

“Turn this way, Harry,” Merlin breathes, removing his hand. “I want to see you.”

Cramp forgotten, Harry obliges, turning around on the spot—until his calf muscle suddenly stiffens, limiting his mobility. This time, the groan he lets out is nowhere near sensual.

“Harry?”

“The cramp,” Harry says, by way of explanation, as he struggles to find a comfortable position. Once settled, he laughs in resignation. “Well, there goes the mood.”

Merlin shuffles over until he’s close enough to drop a kiss on Harry’s forehead. His lower baritone joins Harry’s laughter. “As I was saying earlier, your old age is showing.”

“Fuck you.”  

“Not today, I think.”

That sets off another round of laughter, and when the laughter finally subsides, Harry takes Merlin’s hand in his and squeezes it. “Next time,” he promises. “Next time.”  


End file.
